Some people such as joggers, street cleaners, road constructors and so on are in danger of being hit by a car or the like in bad weather. Some of the people wear a sleeveless vest with fluorescent material thereon, but on a dark, rainy night the vest still may not be easily seen. A known soft light-strip which emits light with shown in FIG. 6. This soft light-strip contains a soft bottom-strip 80, a soft upper-strip 84 which is transparent, and a plurality of light emitting diodes (LEDs) 81 being fixed therebetween. As shown in this figure, there are a plurality of holes 83 on the soft upper-strip 84 allowing the bulb portion of each LED 81 to penetrate therethrough. As can be seen, two soft light-strips as mentioned are fixed on a vest 401, with two wires 82 connecting the LEDs 81 in parallel. The wires 82 are electrically connected to a battery 52 which is positioned in a pocket 42 of the vest 401. A long housing structure 41 is fixed along an edge portion of the vest 401 for receiving a portion of the wires 82. This kind of soft light-strip can emit light actively thus it can be seen even in a dark area. However, a portion of each LED is enclosed by the hole 83 thus the luminosity of the soft light-strip is affected. Moreover, the LED has its emitting light limited in an angular range taken from a top view thereof, thus this kind of soft light-strip might be neglected if it is seen from an angle where only very weak light is emitted. It is requisite to provide a soft light-strip which emits light in a relatively broad angle comparing to the one which is installed with LEDs.